Una noche en el tren del destino
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Caminó varias horas con el cuerpo de su hermano en sus brazos: — Puedo ayudarte a cumplir ese sueño tuyo... Madara. — con sus ojos rojos, activados por una evolución del sharingan, observó a esa sombra que, continúa su plática con una leve sonrisa, al notar interés en los ojos del joven — ¿Has escuchado, alguna vez, sobre el jutsu... Tsukuyomi infinito? [Reto: Adaptación] !Léanlo!


_Este fic participa en el **Reto: Adaptación**_

* * *

_Como actividad dentro del foro: **La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi-san y la trama o historia es exclusiva de Miyazawa Kenji-san._

_Notas de autora al final del escrito._

**_¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!_**

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

_**UNA NOCHE EN EL TREN DEL DESTINO**_

_**•**_

_**• - •**_

_**• - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

_**"Enseñanzas shinobi"**_

— Pues bien... Recorre nuestro cuerpo con una fluidez delicada. Es tan esencial para nosotros como la sangre misma, sino no podríamos ser un shinobi. Está en completa armonía con el resto de partes internas en nuestro organismo; de hecho, dicen que su color básico es azulado... o al menos eso es lo que interpretan aquellos que logran verlo cuando activan su dojutsu. ¿Alguno puede decirme a lo que me refiero?

Cada uno de los alumnos se encontraba atento a la explicación que impartía el maestro y más de uno levantó su mano para responder; el primero fue Hashirama. Alguien en particular denotaba un brillo sin igual en sus ojos, estuvo a punto de alzar su brazo como los demás, pero se detuvo, aunque conocía de lo que hablaba su maestro; era el chakra. Su sensei supo, al ver aquella mirada, que su estudiante sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

— Sabes de lo que hablo. ¿No es así, Madara?

El chico de diez años se puso de pie y escuchó risillas provenir de cada uno de sus compañeros, exceptuando a su amigo. Eso le molestaba... siempre se burlaban de él por no ser como los demás; comenzó a mirarlos con odio a todos.

— Por obra de Kaguya y su descendencia ahora somos capaces de tener y utilizar habilidades únicas y especiales. ¿Todavía no sabes de lo que hablo?

¡Sí! Esta vez estaba completamente seguro que era el chakra, pero cuando iba a abrir sus labios para expresar la respuesta alguien lo interrumpe.

— ¿Qué Madara sabe de eso? Oh vamos, sensei. Madara apenas y viene a clases una vez al mes! Y cuando viene, duerme todo el tiempo sobre su pupitre! — habla un niño de apariencia llamativa: piel blanca, cabellera verde y ojos amarillos.

— ¡Tu cállate, Zetsu! — gritó el muchacho de cabellos negros.

— Suficiente, jóvenes. — Madara tomó asiento con sus cejas arrugadas, Zetsu sonrió burlonamente y el maestro miró a Hashirama — Tú sabes de lo que hablaba, ¿verdad?

Hashirama miró por un momento a su amigo y decidió callar. Ambos conocían la respuesta perfectamente; un libro que leyeron juntos hace pocos días les facilitaba la contestación. El hombre delante de la clase se sorprendió de que ambos callaran a pesar de saber la respuesta; prosiguió.

— Es una corriente similar al agua que recorre cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos... CHAKRA! Eso es de lo que hablo. Es esencial para la creación y utilización de jutsus. Es producto de unir energía física y espiritual presente en cada una de nuestras células. Con aprendizaje y práctica constante, junto a la proporción adecuada, es que somos capaces de elaborar todo tipo de ataques contra los enemigos.

El pelinegro miró a Hashirama con severidad, sabía que había callado porque creía que le tenía lástima al ser el único del salón que debía trabajar a diario para mantener a su hermano enfermo. Su madre había fallecido hace algún tiempo por una estúpida enfermedad en sus ojos, la misma que mantenía a su hermano en cama, y su padre... Él había desaparecido desde la última misión a la que fue enviado; según lo poco que escuchó, esa noche que vio por última vez a su padre, tenía que capturar a una de las bestias con cola...

— No sólo existe el chakra de los shinobi; el que es de color azulado... — continuaba el maestro — ... sino también el de los Bijuus o Bestias con Cola. Todos conocemos la historia de la Princesa Kaguya que, cansada de la guerra, tomó uno de los frutos del Dios Árbol y eso le otorgó la corriente que hoy cruza nuestro cuerpo...

Madara se acomoda en la silla para prestar atención a aquel particular relato que, sin duda alguna, siempre le llenaba la cabeza con extraños pensamiento que no pasaban desapercibidos para su mejor amigo.

— ... Hagaromo falleció y con esa trágica pérdida para sus... hijos, así los consideraba él, fue que aquellos animales se llenaron de odio por el trato que los humanos les otorgaban. Por culpa de una impertinencia, un shinobi asustado, fue que nuestra villa sufrió aquel casi devastador ataque que, si todos recuerdan, se conmemora hoy en la noche.

La campana sonó dando aviso de que la clase concluyó ese día. Los chicos comenzaron a guardar las cosas en sus respectivos bolsos; excepto Madara. Él sólo tenía su cuaderno y un viejo lápiz.

— Me gustaría verlos a todos hoy en la plaza. La clase a finalizado, pueden retirarse.

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

_**"Trabajo y entrenamiento"**_

Madara salió delante de todos, altivo y orgulloso, como acostumbraba para que nadie se atreva a molestarlo. El único que siempre se burlaba de él era Zetsu.

— ¡Madara! — una voz familiar lo llamó al final de la puerta; voltea y observa como su torpe amigo bipolar se acercaba a él con una sonrisa tonta y su brazo izquierdo moviéndose de un lado a otro en el viento. Él continúa caminando.

— ¡Espera! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! — cuando logra alcanzarlo el pelinegro lo recibe con un golpe en la cabeza, venas brotadas, dientes puntiagudos y ceño muy marcado: — ¡IDIOTA! ¡Sabías la repuesta y no contestaste!

— Yo quería ser buen amigo y dejar que tú respondieras... — manifiesta con ojos cristalinos, agachado junto a un arbusto; picaba una de las hojas con un nubarrón sobre su cabeza.

— Ya... — el Uchiha se sintió mal por pensar que le tenía lástima — No... no quería ser tan rudo.

— ¡Para compensarlo vendrás hoy al festival! — exclama alegre — ¡Así disfrutaremos de las festividades junto al resto de la clase!

— No. — dicho eso deja a su amigo bajo un nubarrón más grande que el anterior. Son amigos desde que pueden recordar; Madara conocía a la perfección que todo aquello que Hashirama no podía conseguir con una sonrisa, lo hacía dando lástima y haciendo sentir culpable a su moreno amigo. Eso era efectivo, pero con el paso de los años Madara no era el mismo niño temperamental que antes.

Sí, aún eran niños. Ambos tenían, a lo sumo, unos diez años, pero Madara tuvo que madurar más rápido por las pérdidas que marcaron su corta infancia.

— ¡SI CAMBIAS DE OPINIÓN NOS VEREMOS CERCA DEL PUENTEEE! — Hashirama recuperó su júbilo y se despidió con ambos brazos al aire, mientras su amigo continuaba el trayecto.

A las afueras del pueblo, en pleno bosque, llegó a un pequeño campamento dedicado al talado de árboles para la construcción de viviendas de la aldea. Si bien existían ninjas habilidosos para realizar ese tipo de trabajo, estos eran escasos y se dedicaban a realizar misiones para otras aldeas más desarrolladas que les permitan ingresos al pueblo.

Madara entró a una pequeña choza para dejar, sobre una mesa en la esquina más lejana a la puerta, sus libros y tomar unas de las hachas para el talado. Luego caminó donde un hombre corpulento y facciones ásperas, le pasó un papel que indicaba la zona que le tocaba trabajar. El Uchiha permanecía hasta que el sol se ocultaba tras unas lejanas colinas sin emitir palabra alguna con los demás trabajadores de edad madura.

Por su carácter explosivo, pero decidido, fue capaz de obtener empleo en ese lugar. Si bien habían más Uchiha dentro del poblado, no se molestaban en ayudar a los más jóvenes del clan. Simplemente por el hecho de que Madara e Izuna poseían una extraña habilidad con sus globos oculares; cosa que les daba temor.

Luego de talar cuatro árboles, siete si ese día desayunaba bien, regresaba por su cuaderno y entregaba el hacha para recibir unas pocas monedas por tal esfuerzo físico y por más cansado que se encontrase, Madara nunca dejaba pasar un solo día sin entrenar ninjutsu dentro de la arboleda que rodeaba a la aldea.

Cuando las estrellas se hicieron presentes en aquel manto azulado oscuro, el pelinegro regresó a a casa, no sin antes pasar por una tienda para gastar las monedas en alimento para ambos.

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

_**"Junto a la familia"**_

— Llegué, Izuna. — comentó mientras cerraba la puerta con una funda de un lado y su cuaderno del otro.

— ¡Hola, Madara! — Izuna se levantó de la cama dispuesto a saludarlo, recibirlo con alegría y agradecimiento; sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer para cuidar de él.

— Pero que... ¡¿Qué demonios haces levantado, Izuna?! — regaño el pelinegro mayor.

— Sólo quería...

— ¡Acuéstate! — Madara tiró el cuaderno lejos y soltó la funda sobre la mesa con odio.

— Se burlaron de ti... ¿verdad? — Izuna pregunta mientras es escoltado como reo a su cama.

— Odio a Hashirama por ser tan boca floja. — replicó a regañadientes — Eso no es algo que te afecte.

— ¿Podremos ir al festejo? — el mayor lo miró con enfado — Me gustaría poner una lampara de papel por-

— No. El viento frío y el humo de las fogatas te empeorará.

Lo dejó recostado y se dirigió a la cocina para prepara una sopa simple para su hermanito. No era el mejor chef del mundo, y unas cuantas veces se le iba la mano en sal; no obstante Izuna elogiaba su consideración. Para el pequeño Uchiha, Madara era su ejemplo a seguir, podría decirse que lo idolatraba.

Marcando el reloj un cuarto para las diez de la noche, Madara acostumbraba a servirle un vaso de leche a Izuna para que durmiera plácidamente, aunque las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Y la leche? — cuestiona con sus cejas arrugadas en el centro de su frente.

— Hoy no vino.

— ¡¿Cómo que no vino?! — refunfuñando, se dirigió a la puerta. Su abrigo y unas monedas fue lo único que tomó camino a la calle.

— Si vas por la plaza, me cuentas. — Madara bufó. No estaba para estupideces de festividades y dejar en el río una lámpara de papel para recordar a los muertos... Eso era para idiotas. Pero Izuna quería ir; siempre iban por petición del menor. Este sería el primer año que, por estar enfermo, no podría asistir.

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

_**"¿Celebración?"**_

Luego de reclamar al lechero, su falta de entrega del producto ya pagado, Madara caminó rumbo a casa para descansar. Su mente divagaba en lo inútil del festejo. ¿Acaso no deberían alegrarse y felicitar a los que están luchando por la aldea? Los muertos, ¡están muertos!

Le molestaba que creyeran que aquellos que iniciaron la guerra, hace ya un largo tiempo, se merezcan ese tipo de trato y elogio. Siempre había considerado tonto el recordar la muerte. Él nunca pensaba en ello... Puede que si admitía que la muerte era el único enemigo que no se podía vencer, por más hábil que fueras como ninja, entonces daba por perdido el trabajo que su padre llevaba realizando todo ese tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la plaza y se topó con muchas decoraciones en tonos rojizos y vestimentas llamativas en cada aldeano: — _Idiotas..._ — pensó, contemplando la escena de risas y bailes entre las personas.

— ¡Sí viniste! — exclamó Hashirama, que lo recibió con un palmazo en su espalda.

— No es que quisiera estar aquí. — Hashirama lo miró sereno y sus ojos comenzaron a entristecerse a medida que escuchaba las palabras de su amigo temperamental — Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que odio esta fecha. Es una pérdida de tiempo... o un festejo mal dirigido. ¿Por qué elogiar a los muertos, si los vivos se esfuerzan por la aldea? ¿Acaso los muertos se alegrarán de ello? Pienso en la seguridad, que festejar a los muertos.

— Me pregunto si realmente crees todo lo que dices.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Por celebraciones tontas y poco enfoque a la defensa de esta aldea es que nos saquean constantemente. Si la gente no fuera débil sería un lugar próspero.

— Dices todo eso, pero yo veo como miras a los demás. ¿Extrañas a tu padre, no?

— Eso es irrelevante en esta conversación, Hashirama. — cruzando sus brazos con molestia por una pregunta más que obvia para el castaño.

— ¡Deja de quejarte y vamos al río; pronto será el descenso de los faroles!

— Ve tú su quieres, yo regreso a casa. — dio media vuelta para abandonar la plaza y una voz poco amigable se escucha a su espalda.

— ¿Ni bien llegas y ya te vas, Madara?

— Vi tu horrenda cara y me dieron nauseas, por eso me voy. — replica el moreno.

— Si, si,si... Eso es lo que dicen quienes no pueden comprar una lampara para el festejo.

— Suficiente, Zetsu. — recriminó tranquilamente el castaño.

— ¿Qué dijiste, paliducho?

— Lo que escuchaste, ¡PO-BRE-TÓN! — el pelinegro voltea con la intención de golpearlo.

— ¡No, Madara! Tú sabes que Zetsu es así, déjalo.

— Tienes razón... Pierdo mi tiempo con imbéciles. — relajó sus hombros.

— ¡Eso, Madara-chan! — expresa en burlas — Corre donde tu papá... Oh! Eso si regresa primero. — echó a reír el chico de ojos amarillos.

— ¡Hasta aquí!

Sin que Hashirama pueda detenerlo esta vez, Madara y Zetsu comenzaron a golpearse en plena plaza. Los padres del peliverde aparecieron y los separaron; incluso apareció el hermano de Hashirama, Tobirama. No buscaba detener la pelea, sólo gustaba ver como luchaba Madara.

— Yo mismo te enseñaría a respetar las festividades, si no fueras huerfa-

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Mi padre no está muerto, vieja estúpida! — detestaba que todos en ese mugre pueblo le dijeran que su padre, quien tenía la misión de cazar un bijuu, estaba muerto por tanto tiempo desaparecido.

Madara empujó a la señora con coraje; Hashirama quiso detenerlo y calmarlo, pero fue golpeado y calló al suelo. Miraba como la oscuridad desvanecía la silueta de su amigo.

Corrió por el bosque apretando los puños y la dentadura, hasta que su agotado cuerpo sucumbió ante el trabajo realizado en el aserradero y al entrenamiento. Llegó a una pequeña colina libre de árboles y cubierto con un cómodo césped donde el pelinegro cerró los ojos con lentitud pensando en las palabras de Hashirama:

_— Me pregunto si crees en todo lo que dices._

— _Quizá tengas razón... Hashirama. ¿En qué creo realmente?_ — se cuestionó como nunca antes lo había hecho — _En lo que creo es... ¿en la paz? ¿Qué todos puedan realizar su propio sueño?_ — quedó dormido meditando la respuesta.

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

_**"¡¿GENJUTSU?!"**_

Madara despertó por una corriente fría que recorrió su espina como si colocaran hielo en sus huesos. Todo era diferente: — ¿Dónde demonios estoy? — Exclamó a tono confuso cuando sus ojos enfocaron el entorno que estaba muy cambiado a lo que recordaba.

El cielo oscuro; extraña y confusamente igual, pero diferente al de siempre. Unos llamativos arbustos emanaba un sutil brillo carmesí desde sus hojas, dando como resultado una hilera que mostraba un camino por una colina que, estando totalmente seguro, no recordaba que existiera en ese lugar.

Siendo aún un niño, su curiosidad lo condujo sendero arriba. Terminó en otra colina donde podía apreciar un bello y completo paisaje de la aldea. A lo lejos se podían distinguir unas risillas y algo de música festiva.

— ¿Y eso?

Un extraño silbido proveniente del tupido follaje tras él, fue lo que llegó a los oídos del moreno. Y como ya se encontraba en el sendero, Madara fue tras el ruido que creyó, era una amenaza. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando llegó a un claro en el bosque donde no se encontraba nada más que la vegetación iluminada por la luna... Ni animales, ni nada que no fuera un concentrado follaje de plantas carmesí. Todo el sitio estaba sereno.

— ¿¡EH!? — delante suyo donde estaba el camino, que tomó siguiendo el ruido, se desvaneció dando paso a una entrada vacía. Era una gran entrada sin árboles que dejaba el cielo nocturno, sin estrellas, a contemplar por el presente. Una luz provino delante... Crecía a cada segundo y fue cuando volvió a escuchar ese sonido.

Gritó asustado y se tiró al suelo, cubriendo su cabeza para que, lo que sea que se dirigía hacia él con velocidad, no lo golpeara.

Una ventisca fría y humo, junto al polvo levantado por el artefacto, cubrió la zona completamente. El ojinegro se levantó de a poco e intentó distinguir aquello que parecía haberse detenido en la colina. Cuando la espesa capa de polvo cesó, sus ojos casi saltan de sus órbitas.

Era un extraño artefacto de hierro y acero que tenía una chimenea en la parte delantera donde escapaban nubes negras que se perdían en la oscuridad. Detrás parecía tener varios compartimentos. Cada habitación tenía varias ventanas pequeñas iluminadas desde adentro y unas ruedas como las de las carretas, sólo que estas lo doblaban en tamaño.

Intentó desvanecer el genjutsu al cual, según su pensar, había caído por quedarse dormido en medio del bosque. No resultó. No podía realizar ningún tipo de sello o si quiera notar su flujo de chakra si se concentraba lo suficiente; se sentía como un aldeano común y corriente. Eso lo abrumó un poco; no obstante se acercó a paso lento y se mantuvo alerta.

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

_**"Viaje en... ¿qué? ¡¿Tren?!"**_

Una voz provino de un costado de esa cosa de metal.

— ¡ESTACIÓN DE CHAKRA! ¡ESTACIÓN DE CHAKRA! — el moreno corrió y se topó con una entrada, mas nadie se encontraba por los alrededores. Aquella puerta comenzó a emitir una luz muy intensa, tanto que cegó al joven por unos minutos. Quiso correr, pero fue inútil. Era como si debía estar allí, soportando esa iluminación que parecía envolverlo delicadamente.

Cuando todo pasó y abrió sus párpados, estaba dentro de aquella máquina. Golpeó la puerta, intentó usar sus técnicas de chakra, pero fue en vano. No podía bajar de aquel transporte que se encontraba en movimiento.

Decidió caminar por el lugar en busca de algo que le permitiera romper el picaporte y bajarse; para su asombro y disgusto reconoció una cara. La única que se hallaba sentada, entre tantos puestos, mirando el trayecto por la ventana.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Izuna?! — caminó donde su hermano para regañarlo por estar fuera de la cama. Para cuando estaba a un paso, dispuesto a seguir con sus gritos, Izuna lo interrumpe con un tono sereno y apacible; nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera.

— Todos corrieron hacia mí... Hashirama también lo iba a hacer, pero lo detuvo Tobirama.

— ¿De qué carajo hablas?

— Mira... parece un río de chakra.

Izuna parecía tener la piel más blanca de lo normal y su expresión facial parecía decaer; carecía de brillo. El Uchiha se preocupó al ver a su hermano en esa condición. Refunfuñó y maldijo para sí mismo por no haberse quedado en casa con su hermanito. Izuna era travieso como cualquier niño de cinco años. Buscó por todo el sitio y encontró unas cobijas que colocó en la espalda de Izuna con cuidado, continuando con sus regaños.

Para cuando tomó asiento frente a su hermano y lo miró, manifestó sus pensamientos: — ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué rayos es esto?

— Escuché de otra persona que se llama tren y te lleva a... — un fuerte pitido sorprendió a Izuna que regresó a su color normal y miró con sorpresa a su hermano mayor. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Madara?

— Eso mismo te pegunté hace un buen rato, tonto. — suspiró cansado e Izuna volvió a mirar por la ventanta — ¿Qué tipo de combustible usará? ¿Será leña, electricidad... chakra? ¿Tú qué crees, Madara?

— ¿Me ves cara de saber como funciona esto? — respondió astiado. Llevaban más de una hora y el paisaje parecía cambiar muy poco. — Lo único que me importa, además de tí, es saber a dónde vamos.

Izuna miró el rostro molesto de su hermano y abrió un poco las cobijas para sacar un papel oscuro y abrirlo. El sonido llamó la atención del ojinegro y se inclinó hacia el niño para preguntar de dónde sacó ese extraño pergamino.

En las manos del menor se encontraba un papel de color negro brillante, parecía que sostenía el vacío del universo y en ese objeto extraño se notaba un recorrido que, en vez de parecerse a un mapa de la región, parecía tener muchas conexiones como una red de ríos en tono celeste que tenía una sola dirección.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — señalando el artefacto.

— Un señor se los daba a todos los pasajeros... ¿Tú no tienes?

— No. — contestó sin ganas. — _Seguro fue el dueño de la voz que escuché cuando estaba fuera de esto. _— meditó mientras observaba aquel río fluir con rapidez en el papel nocturno — ¿Sabes en dónde estamos?

— Aquí. — señalando un punto particularmente brillante en ese mapa. Madara sintió una sensación pesada sobre sus hombros y un vacío en su estómago; contempló a su hermano que volvió a mirar por la ventana — Parece ser otoño en este lugar. — el ojinegro se acomodó en la silla sin prestar atención a lo que decía Izuna — Oh, ya es invierno... — el pequeño suavizó sus párpados — ¡Qué lástima! Me gusta ver los tonos marrones de las hojas...

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

_**"La luna carmesí"**_

— Me pregunto si papá está decepcionado de mí... — musitó Izuna con melancolía. Su hermano mayor estaba caminando por el lugar buscando cualquier cosa que le permita salir de allí. — Quisiera verlo antes de llegar a la última parada... Eso me haría feliz.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! — vociferaba el pelinegro al no poder abrir ninguna ventana.

— ¿Crees que mamá esté feliz con todo lo sucedido? — su mirada se encontraba ligeramente vidriosa y no quitaba sus ojos del paisaje oscuro salpicado por unas cuantas estrellas. Esta vez las palabras sí llegaron a los oídos de Madara.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? — dejando los intentos de salir, toma asiento frente a su hermano.

— Su rostro apareció en mi mente... sólo eso. — el mayor quiso continuar con las preguntas, Izuna no parecía ser el mismo desde que estaban en ese artefacto al que llamaba "tren"; sin embargo fue interrumpido por la misma voz que escuchó hace ya unas horas; cuando estaba fuera del transporte.

— ¡PARADA DE LA LUNA! ¡PARADA DE LA LUNA!

De nuevo, Izuna pareció regresar de aquel raro trance y con una sonrisa infantil miró a Madara. Aquella gruesa y estridente voz continuó con sus avisos.

— ¡ESCALA DE TREINTA MINUTOS! ¡ESCALA, TREINTA MINUTOS!

El tren se detuvo lentamente hasta quedar completamente quieto; ambos hermanos escucharon una cerradura abrirse y el Uchiha mayor se encaminó a la entrada con cautela.

— _Vaya, vaya..._ — dio media vuelta para ir por su hermano pero el pequeño no estaba en el asiento — ¿Izuna?

— Exploremos un poco, Madara. — la voz de su hermanito provenía desde fuera del vagón.

— ¡Espera, idiota!

Bajó del sitio rumbo a donde estaba su hermano. Había una extraña construcción en ese lugar que parecía desolado. Izuna caminó tranquilo y su hermano lo siguió con su ceño marcado observando todo cuanto los rodeaba. Ingresaron por unas puertas muy grandes, mucho más que la entrada de la aldea y siguieron un camino de piedras suaves de tono blanco... Blanco, era el único color que podían apreciar mientras se alejaban del tren.

Dieron con una entrada pequeña que Izuna abrió sin pedir permiso, a su hermano no le importó, mas no dejaba de estar pendiente del ambiente.

— Mira, Madara. ¡Una playa! — su rostro parecía iluminado y el Uchiha se encontraba consternado.

Al abrir esa entrada común y corriente, dieron con una paraje vacío, sólo se apreciaba la unión de la superficie y el cielo nocturno. A cada paso que los acercaba a la "playa" se podía apreciar con claridad que esa agua de tono rojo tenía un brillo propio. Izuna se agachó y tomó un poco de aquel polvo que parecía agua a la distancia.

— Parece... un sueño.

— ... — Era rojo escarlata brillante y emitía una tenue luz que, al agrupar muchos granitos, iluminaban ese lugar en tono sangre. Aquel lugar no tenía ni una sola alma en su alrededor.

— ¿A nuestra madre y padre les gustaría ver esto, no lo crees?

Allí estaba de nuevo, Izuna preguntando por ellos. Llevaban más de dos años sin mamá y poco más de uno, sin su padre. En todo ese tiempo nunca, NUNCA preguntó nada. Madara creía conveniente que se preocupara en mejorar que cuestionar el sitio donde estén ambos.

— Madara... — el ojinegro observó la cabellera de su hermano, allí, agachado, jugando con aquella llamativa arena roja que se asemejaba al agua — ¿Crees que estén juntos?

— ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! — ese grito asustó al pequeño que miró a su hermano con preocupación. Se levantó, sacudió sus manos en su ropa, acomodó la cobija que seguía sobre sus hombros y miró al mayor con sus parpados agachados.

— Perdóname, Madara. — su hermano bufó, jamás había tenido que gritarle. Izuna obedecía sin más y lo consideraba un niño listo y astuto. Sintió que su corazón se oprimía un poco por haber hecho eso; gritarle por primera vez. — Tengo un poco de frío. — un pitido estridente en dirección del transporte los despertó de ese incómodo momento y caminaron en silencio al lugar del cual se habían bajado treinta minutos atrás.

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

_**"Pasajeros"**_

— ¿Está ocupado? — una voz femenina madura provino detrás de Madara, quien volteó rápidamente.

— No. Siéntese si gusta. — respondió amablemente Izuna.

— Gracias.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo subiste? — preguntó confundido el moreno, pues llevaban más de quince minutos en movimiento.

— Me encontraba en el otro... — un pitido breve cortó la oración de la mujer —... vagón.

— ¿Vagón? ¡¿A quién le llamas vago?! ¡Tú pareces un mo-!

— Ella se refiere a los cuartos donde estamos, Madara. — su hermano se calmó y escuchó la explicación que le daba el niño — Esto... — señalando el sitio — ... son los vagones.

— mmm... — una gota recorrió su nuca y decidió mirar por la ventana para evitar más incomodidad.

— ¿Está sola?

— No. Uno de mis hijos me acompaña. — llevando su rostro al asiento de su izquierda, se encontraba un hombre escondido entre varias capas de ropa y no se podía apreciar su rostro por la falta de luz en ese lado del vagón.

— ¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotros? — seguía curioso el niño; hablando con inocencia pura.

— Es algo amargado... prefiere las sombras.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato y el ojinegro comenzaba a sentir una sensación abrumadora y densa en el ambiente. Volteó en dirección al hijo de aquella dama de cabellera blanca e insólitos ojos. El tipo de capucha parecía mirarlo desde hace un buen rato en silencio y sólo Madara notaba la presencia, a la cual acusó.

— ¡Su hijo es un pervertido! — exclamó a la dama que tenía la mirada perdida en la nada.

— Todos somos especiales y necesitamos tener un sueño que seguir... — el moreno ignoró las palabras de la mujer para fijarse en Izuna, que estaba recostado en el respaldar del asiento con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta y calmada. Se levantó y cubrió su pecho con la cobija que se le había caído un poco de los hombros — ... Madara.

Giró su cabeza, el pitido del ten nuevamente y aquellas personas ya no estaban dentro. Quiso activar su sharingan para luchar, entonces recordó que no podía. Revisó el sitio de pies a cabeza sin rastro de los pasajeros que, así como aparecieron, los habían dejado solos sin más.

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

_**"Hermano..."**_

Abrió sus ojos ante el movimiento de su hombro por una mano grande. Madara nunca creyó que bajara la guardia lo suficiente como para que alguien llegase a cercarse y tocarlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Un hombre de aspecto tétrico, cubierto con una capucha que impedía ver su rostro, acercó la mano al moreno moviendo sus dedos; esperaba que le entregara algo.

— ¿Tú qué?

— Su boleto, joven. — una voz pacífica que no concordaba con el especto del sujeto.

— Tome el mío. — Izuna se encontraba despierto y tranquilo. Su mano estirada le mostraba al hombre un boleto vino escarchado sin nada escrito. El hombre lo tomó y guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su sobretodo negro, no sin antes hacerle una perforación en una esquina. Volteó y estiró su brazo a Madara.

— Quizá está en tu bolsillo, Madara.

Estaba seguro que no cargaba nada sobre sus vestimentas, su mano se dirigió al bolsillo derecho de forma mecánica y sintió un extraño bulto; lo sacó. Su boleto era completamente negro y tenía un símbolo rojo sangre dibujado en él. No lo había visto nunca antes, aunque le producía un sentimiento familiar... Emitía un aura de que siempre lo ha llevado consigo.

— Afortunado es usted, joven. Esto lo guiará en su camino. — se lo devolvió sin realizarle nada. Tomó el papel y lo examinó unos segundos sin saber realmente qué era esa sensación de vacío que, también, lo llenaba de tristeza y odio.

— Esto que llaman "boleto"... ¿Por qué es diferente al de mi he-?

Ya no estaba el tipo y su hermano llamó su atención con un pensamiento que lo distrajo de la rápida salida.

— La felicidad... ¿Cómo reconoces la felicidad, Madara? — le platicaba sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

— ¿La felicidad?

— Sí. ¿Qué te hace feliz? — cruzó sus brazos y ladeo un poco su cabeza analizando lo dicho por su hermanito. Recordó que una idea similar fue la causante de su sueño en la colina.

— La paz. — respondió luego de un largo tiempo meditando.

— La paz para la aldea... — sonrió tristemente — Yo creo que eso es tu sueño.

— En cierta medida, Izuna. Cumplir tus sueños te da la felicidad que buscas.

— Ya comprendo.

Volvió el silencio abrumador que parecía afectarle únicamente a Madara. El rostro de su hermano cambió: de una callada tristeza meditabunda a una inesperada sorpresa de júbilo.

— ¡Esa... esa es mamá, ¿no es así?! — al Uchicha mayor no le agradó en lo absoluto esa broma y dispuesto a darle un coscorrón en su cabeza para que dejara de hablar bobadas... Por primera vez, se detuvo a contemplar con detenimiento por la entrante de cristal.

Sus ojos se abrieron perplejos ante esa visión. Desde que murió su madre nunca la había vuelto a ver, ni por más que quisiera soñarlo. Así que dedicó toda su atención en cuidar de su hermano para que no fuera tanta la pérdida.

— _¡¿Padre?!_ — susurró y sintó dolor. Dolor en su pecho y su estómago se revolvió; sus ojos no se apartaban del vitral. El exterior era claro y limpio.

— Para mí, la felicidad es que cumplas tu sueño... — murmuró el menor, apartando las cobijas de sus hombros — ... hermano. — El Uchiha llevó sus ojos con la mayor rapidez que pudo al lugar que ocupaba Izuna; ya no estaba. Agachó su cabeza y se tiró al asiento con desdén... culpa. ¡Rabia!

Todo el tiempo lo supo... pero lo negaba. Siempre lo había negado, pero ahora que estaba allí, siendo el espectador principal de ese rumbo... del trayecto que, lentamente, lo guiaba a la verdad desolada que estuvo en su cabeza; en la parte más oscura y refundida de su inconciente.

No iba a llorar.

¿Para qué hacerlo? ¿Acaso con las lágrimas regresaría de su viaje? Si lloraba, ¿encontraría a Izuna en casa? ¿Lo recibiría como siempre? Entonces todo se opacó. Las luces que iluminaron el camino de ese medio de transporte poco a poco se volvían tenues hasta que ya no podía distinguir ni sus pensamientos.

* * *

_**• - • - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - • - •**_

_**• - • - • - •**_

**_• - • - •_**

**_• - •_**

**_•_**

**_Cumplir un sueño... ¡La paz!_**

Abrió sus ojos y la hoja, de un árbol cercano, rosó su mejilla con una suave brisa. Se levantó y divisó al pueblo... ya no escuchaba risas... ya no escuchaba música. Y de nuevo, allí estaba, aquella sensación de vacío que revolvía su estómago.

Corrió sendero abajo y saltó unos arbustos, luego empezó a avanzar de rama en rama, adhiriéndose con chakra para no caer. Cada vez más y más rápido. Llegó a la plaza y no encontró ni una sola alma. Ruido y pláticas a lo lejos; unos gritos de varios hombres lo encaminaron al río.

— ¡Aquí está! ¡LO ENCONTRAMOS!

— ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Quítate! — empujó a la muchedumbre, uno a uno, abriéndose paso a las orillas del cause. Encontró a Hashirama y Tobirama empapados junto a unos cuantos hombres de la aldea; humanos comunes y corrientes. El castaño lo encontró entre la masa de personas, pasmado. Caminó hacia ambos con una sombra sobre su rostro.

— Madara... yo...

— Izuna.

— ... intenté... ¡Juro que lo intenté!

— ¡DIJE IZUNA! — sus ojos... esos ojos de los cuales hablaban. ¡Él los tenía! El pueblo se alejó ante los gritos y la mirada carmesí que desprendían los ojos del Uchiha. Hashirama se iba a quedar junto a él, a su amigo. Tobirama lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo apartó contra su voluntad.

Allí, sobre el suelo de arena, descansaba Izuna. Blanco... mucho más de lo que recordaba. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

— Madara... podemos darle un entierro digno del hijo de un-

— Hashirama — lo interrumpió a la distancia con una voz grave. Una voz sin nada más que odio y rencor que se ocultaba tras dureza y desprecio — Te equivocaste; sí creo en mis palabras. — el castaño, junto a su hermano y el resto del pueblo escuchaba atentos en medio del silencio que era perturbado por las palabras del moreno. — Creo que este mundo necesita seguridad, necesita que cada quien tenga la felicidad que se merece... y eso se consigue con un sueño. — su tono severo se comenzó a volver alegre y despreocupado; como si disfrutara de ese momento — Ese sueño es el mío. ¡La paz!

Abandonó el lugar dejando a todos consternados.

Caminó por varias horas con el cuerpo de su hermano en sus brazos y alguien lo interrumpió en el silencio: — Puedo ayudarte a cumplir ese sueño tuyo... Madara. — sin preocuparse y aún con sus ojos rojos activados por una evolución del sharingan observó con una sonrisa ladina a esa sombra que ya había visto antes. La sombra, que acompañaba a esa particular mujer, continúa su plática con una leve sonrisa al ver un atisbo de interés en los ojos del joven.

— ¿Has escuchado, alguna vez, sobre el jutsu... Tsukuyomi infinito?

* * *

_**Da-chan:** ¡E-estoy tan emocionada de esto! :D Es el primer reto en el que participo y debo decir que fue difícil! Dx Porque hacer una buena adaptación, manteniendo las personalidades de los personajes de Naruto, es complejo. Ya que puedes confundir y mezclar con los originales o... o... ¡no sé! )x_

_Yo... yo espero que les agrade. :)_

_Traté, lo más que pude, en no hacer OoC y, pues... deben estar de acuerdo que meter a Madara, MADARA, en un cuento reflexivo para niños es suuuuuuper raro. ¡Al menos para mí, sí! :/ __Ya que es un cuento para niños es "relativamente" corto. Por eso decidí condensar toda la obra haciendo enfoque en las partes más influyentes de cada mini capítulo. Además de que quise asemejar (igualar no... una obra como esta es imposible de igualar) la redacción metafórica que le daba el escritor a sus obras._

_Me encantaría que dejasen un review para saber si he dejado una entrometida falta ortográfica, un error gramatical, si la embarre con algo de OoC... o cualquier vacío. O... para conocer si la redacción fue buena._

_Lo que yo busco con este fic es que les llame la atención lo suficiente como para que busquen la obra original y la lean. Créanme, para ser un cuento, no es nada infantil._

_Una noche en el tren galáctico (Ginga Tetsudou no Yoru) - Miyazawa Kenji_

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... RECICLADO._**


End file.
